Doctorally prepared minority nurses constituted 6.9% (n=1,167) of U.S. doctorally prepared nurses in 2000 while the percentage of the minority population in the States was projected to be 23% (1995 census report). This disproportionately small number of minority nurse scholars, together with the recent report (2002) on health disparities between the minority Americans and whites in the States clearly indicate the need for increasing doctorally prepared minority nurse researchers who will educate future nurses and conduct research on health problems with cultural sensitivity. The long-term objective of this training program is to increase the pool of doctorally prepared minority faculties. Four specific aims collectively are designed to help master's students at partner schools (partners) prepare for doctoral study at UIC CON by gaining appropriate scientific knowledge, research skills, and professional socialization. Enhancing academic environment of the partner schools is also one component to achieve successful retention and transfer of master's students to UIC College of Nursing (CON). Specific aim #1 is to offer UIC CON programs of teaching and research training for master's students at two partners; #2 is to provide academic counseling/professional socialization and mentoring for master's students at partners; #3 is to enhance the curriculum of partners' programs in preparing students for the biomedical and/or behavioral research and for cultural competency; and #4 is to stimulate and enhance academic environment for increased collaborative research activities between the faculties of the partner schools and UIC. Four master's students will be recruited each year. UIC CON has excellent wet and dry laboratories and community resources with 55 externally funded research and training grants (31 from NIH). Most faculty members will be available as faculty sponsors and collaborators. Campus housing will be available and study space for students will be provided. Financial support will be provided for partner master's students that include traineeships, fellowships, or research assistantships with stipends for their doctoral study. UIC CON faculty will sponsor pre-doctoral fellowship applications to NIH, as soon the students are ready. An increased number of minority students in the UIC PhD nursing program will enrich the learning environment with diverse cultures and values. [unreadable] [unreadable]